


The Condition

by HarrysVelvetyBumhole



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Bottom Harry, Fluff, M/M, Omorashi, Top Louis, peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysVelvetyBumhole/pseuds/HarrysVelvetyBumhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry has a problem and Louis has the solution</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Condition

**Author's Note:**

> This is an omorashi/ageplay fic. just a heads up :)

Harry hated his life since he found out his condition.

It wasn't normal at all, at least to him.

It wasn't really curable, but he had to take stupid medicine daily to diminish urges.

He wished that he was a normal teen but no...

Sighing to himself as he woke up to go to school, Harry striped his sheets and clothes to put in the washer before he took a shower, brushed his teeth and put on his favourite white shirt with tight jeans and a plaid flannel around his waist. He also looked for his favourite brown boots that were now dried from last week's 'incident' and slid it on his feet after putting on his banana socks.

He tied his messy curls before grabbing his backpack filled with books and extra bottoms before kissing his mother goodbye and heading off to school by foot.

*****

Harry hated school. A lot.

He didn't know why his mother made him go everyday, especially with his 'problem'. Thankfully, he never got caught by anyone as the condition was fairly new, being discovered only two months ago.

The doctor thought it may be stress from A-Levels but Harry disagreed.

He's just a weirdo.

Anyway, he entered the school with his head down as usual, trying not to gain attention as he head to the bathrooms before his first class.

*****

Harry had to make sure that he drink a certain amount of times and visit the bathroom between every period. He must.

He never got into trouble from the teachers because they know. Thankfully, they're not nosy dicks about it and rattle off to the class, just simple sympathetic smiles and nods.

Harry hated their pity.

*****

Today, Harry had gym class for his last period, which didn't excite him at all.

He wasn't sporty at all, the opposite actually.

He always trip on his feet, he can't function with any type of balls or sticks, and he couldn't run to save his pathetic life.

So he normally ditches but the coach threatened his mother that he'll be unable to graduate if he didn't come classes, so he's here.

Today was football, so Harry decided to just run around the track as he suck especially in that sport.

Soon, the bell rung and everyone dashed to the lockers to change and leave for the afternoon. Harry hated crowds so he waited patiently before the crowd died down a bit. He felt a small twinge but he ignored it for now as he wanted to hurry up and change his clothes.

Once he was fully dressed, he left the changing room to search for the toilets as there weren't any in the room. Weird, he knows.

But the hallways were clear to his surprise as he walked down the corridor. Did he take that long to dress?

Harry found a bathroom eventually, but the door was locked. What the hell?

The curly haired boy gripped his crotch in pain. Why is it locked?

He shook his head and went upstairs to the bathroom but it was locked too. Harry was frightened. He really really really needed to pee, it was painful to hold.

Plus, his condition didn't make it any better. He was in near tears because he managed not to wee himself for the week thus far and he wanted to keep his clean streak.

"Hello there?"

Harry turned around, hand still on his crotch, to face an older boy with glasses and a confused face.

"Why are you upstairs? This block is for upper classes only," the boy said.

Harry groaned as a small spurt left his penis and replied, "need the bathroom."

The boy watched him pitifully, saying, "You haven't stayed back in school before, mate? The bathrooms always lock five minutes after the last bell for the cleaners to take care of them. You new?"

Harry nodded. He started the school three months ago but he's still unaware of certain things.

"I'm Louis, by the way. You?"

"H-Harry. Please, I need to pee." He sounds desperate, he knew that. But he ready needs to pee before-

Suddenly, his bladder just give up and a long steady stream left his body, darkening his pants more and creating a puddle around his feet. His socks and boots were soaked (again) and his jeans clung to his skin. He choked out a cry when he was done relieving himself.

Louis just stared. Harry really had to go for him to wet himself like that.

Before he knew what he was doing, he walked over to comfort the now crying teen by hugging him and reassuring that everything's alright.

"Shhh, don't cry Harry. It was just an accident, no one else saw but me."

Harry shook his head and rambled, "I hate this! I always pee myself like a big baby cause I'm incontinent! I hate myself!"

Louis was shoked. Harry's incontinent? Well that explains.

"Come, let's go to my classroom," Louis said after Harry stopped crying. "But I'm wet!" Harry whined but Louis reassured him that that's alright, he wouldn't be for long.

Louis' classroom wasn't very far from their encounter, but that wasn't what caught Harry's attention.

The room looked like a baby's bedroom, but everything was bigger than usual.

"W-What is this?"

"It's a relaxing centre. Some kids in the school suffer from depression and stress and need a reliever. So the school board launched a daycare setting where older students take care of the ones with the problems. Since you're incontinent, you'll be perfect here."

But Hardy eyes widen. Daycare? Which means diapers and bottles? People seeing him naked?

His eyes started to water when Louis picked him up bridal style which wasn't hard as the older one was strong to pick up the lanky guy. He placed Harry on a pink changing table and vegan to strip his clothes.

"N-No."

"Harry, your clothes are wet and stinky. Stay still."

Louis' voice was stern sk he listened. Soon, Harry was naked as he was placed into a large bathtub where Louis gently bathed him with strawberry shampoo.

Once that was done, he dried Harry and placed him on the table again, looking into a clothing drawer for something.

"L-Lou, I have extra clothes in my bag," Harry stated. Louis ignored him and pulled out a diaper to Harry's horror. Diapers were suggested by the doctor but Harry refused.

Now it's back.

He tried to struggle his way from wearing it but Louis held him down and strapped it on before putting Harry's clean clothes on. The younger was sobbing in embarrassment so Louis cradled him into his strong arms and bounced him a little, putting a comforter into his mouth.

"Don't cry, you're too beautiful for that."

Louis picked up their bags with the now quiet boy in his hands, before he left the room. Harry found himself relaxing in a large baby seat in Louis' car, which made him sleepy so he did just that, falling asleep in some stranger's car as they headed God knows where.

*********

Harry woke up from his deep sleep to another strange room, similar to the one he discovered at his fairly new school.

It was a pastel pink covered room, with toys and books everywhere, what seems to be a white changing table, and- wait.

Is he in a crib?!

Harry scrambled from his laying position and began to shake the bars, crying out for someone to rescue him from the adult-sized crib, his bladder letting out a lot of urine at a fast pace into the nappy from earlier.

Double for his condition and being scared. Sigh.

Before he realized that his diaper's soaked, the bedroom door opened and a sleepy-looking Louis walked in groggily wearing a white shirt and pyjama pants.

"See you're up already, Love," Louis murmured as cheerful as he can. Well, he isn't a morning person!

"I wanna go home!" Harry cried, shaking the bars again. Louis sighed and picked Harry up by his arms before cuddling and carrying him bridal style to the changing table.

"Love, why in such a rush to go home? I love your company," Louis cooed as he undid Harry's full diaper and began to wipe him clean and powdered him, before he fastened a new one and changed his clothes.

"My mom's probably worried about me, Louis. Please just-"

"I called her already, Haz. Told her that you needed some time to recover for a bit before you're back to your old self."

Some time? How long is that??

Harry began to tear up again. "B-But I'll never be normal again! I wet myself like a stupid baby! How the hell can I be my old self anymore?!"

Louis finished with the dressing and scooped him into a cuddling position again before he left the room to the kitchen to eat.

"Babe, stop crying please. It's making me sad."

"B-But I'm dumb and s-stupid and w-worthless!" Harry choked through his tears. Louis kissed his forehead and replied, "No Harry. You're a smart, beautiful boy, and you are worth more than anyone can ever be. Never doubt yourself like that again else I'll spank you, yeah?"

Spanking?

Harry's never gotten one, had always been a great child to his parents. The few times he misbehaved, he got sent to his room or a corner, but never got into such trouble that deserved spanking.

His tears ceased by the time they arrived at the kitchen, Louis putting the boy into a highchair his size and placing a bib over his neck. Harry didn't fuss because he was tired and still shaken about Louis spanking him. He was still shaking from crying earlier though.

Louis made and fed the younger boy some scrambled eggs while feeding his own self at the same time.

Yes, he's that good.

Once all the eggs were done, Louis fed Harry some warm milk, belched him (to Harry's embarrassment), and carried him to the living room to cuddle and watch the telly.

"Lou?" Harry asked sleepily.

"Mmh?"

"Why are you doing all of this? Are you benefitting from it? And why do you have all of those baby things in your home?"

Louis sighed, "Promise you wouldn't freak out?"

Harry nodded, unsure about what he's going to hear. Louis began speaking anyways.

"The school we're going is a school made for persons whose into ageplay. You're in the lower form, right? (Harry nodded). Great, which means that you're the person to be taken care off while those in the upper form are those who care for the ones in the lower. Your mother sent you here without telling you cause she knows you'll freak out once you find out, hence she let me take you in for a while. But don't think that your mother is letting a complete stranger take care of you," Louis added before Harry can ask anything else.

"I've been observing you for the past three months in the school, from your schedule to the time you had an accident during your lunch period last week." Harry gasped and groaned.

He even knew about that? That was one of the most embarrassing days of his life! The whole school saw him as he let go in the lunch lines. He was a bit surprised that no one laughed at him, they just stared at him as he burst out crying and fled the room to the office to call his mum as he didn't walk with spare clothes. He even got a bad rash from waiting for her and decided to skip school for a week, even if that was a bad idea as his A-levels were approaching soon.

A small tear ran down his face but he didn't burst into sobs again. He's fucking tired of crying like a baby and now he's even dressed like one!

He tiredly look into Louis' eyes and whispered, "Thank you.".

It may seemed messed up to trust someone he only met yesterday for such a thing, but he felt a connection with the older boy who wore glasses ever since they met.

If he didn't need to pee so bad then, he would've even drool about how hot Louis is, like the fuck?

The boy can be a model!

"But it's okay, Harry. Your mom met me when she was signing you up here and I told her everything. She wanted me to take care of you from the beginning but I wanted to observe your routine first before I make any sudden promises to her. I mean, we just met and she trusted me? Then again, my mom's friends with her, so it's probably that."

Harry nodded before Louis concluded, "So, will you be okay with me babying you up? It's okay if you don't like it, you know. And I'll even let you speak to your mother sometimes. Just not today. Tomorrow maybe? Today, I want to take you out in a date."

Harry blushed. Should he go out with the man who changes his nappies?

He nodded with a smile and said that he'd loved to go out with him. What? His life's messed up anyway. Why not enjoy being with a hot guy while at it?

**************

A month flew past faster than Steve Harvey realizing his error about crowning the wrong Miss Universe.

(I just had to, alright XD.)

The boys went on more dates and Louis took care of Harry like the little boy he secretly is. Harry was getting more and more used to being pampered like this.

They still went to school, obviously. Harry was convinced to wear nappies when he's there after Louis promised to change him whenever he wee's himself.

Harry talked to his mother, who was totally fine with how everything turned out in the end, and after discussing, Louis decided to let Harry live with him now.

The younger was happy, nearly as much as he was before. He had someone to care and love him for himself and he had a hot boyfriend as well.

What more could he want?

He was finally content about being a baby and having someone like Louis.

And it was a mutual agreement.


End file.
